Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Fire-Wind1
Summary: Tile, stinks, I know. 3x4x3 Quatre and Trowa get in touch after the war. What happens when something goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, don't own Gundam Wing, if we did wouldn't we be trying to make money off it? If you want to sue, go ahead. I'm sure you can come up with a better use for paper clips and gum wrappers than we can.  
  
Authors' notes: Yes it's "authors'," there are two of us writing this, Fire and Wind. Wind is writing the letters from Quatre, and Fire is writing the letters from Trowa, in case you even care. The first six chapters or so will be fairly short, but just bear with us. The later chapters should be a lot longer due to the fact that they won't be written in letter format anymore.  
  
Rating: PG, maybe to change to PG-13 later.  
  
Warnings: Yes this fic contains shounen-ai, so if that offends you, you can make use of that little button on your browser labeled "back." Oh, and possibly mild angst.  
  
Oh, if anyone can think of a better name for this fic, please notify us!  
  
One Year Later  
  
A.C. 197  
  
Trowa sighed as he headed back to his trailer after practicing his routine. It had been a long day. Cathy had disappeared earlier in the practice, so he had been left to take care of everything himself.  
  
He was surprised when he found a letter by his door. He wasn't used to getting mail, after all he didn't really know that many people, and none of the pilots had bothered to contact him after the war. He was just Nanashi again.  
  
He sighed as he picked up the letter and went inside. He grabbed a drink, then sat down to see who the letter was from. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Quatre?  
  
He opened it up hurriedly.  
  
March 11  
  
Hello, Trowa! It's been a while, hasn't it? I got your address form Duo the other day, and decided to see how you were doing. Are you still in the circus, or have you moved on to other things? I'll really miss your performances if you're not.  
  
Well things are going fairly well with Winner Enterprises. I was recently named president of the company, and I've hardly had any time to myself lately. Most people think I'm too young for the job, so I get a lot of hard time about it.  
  
It's strange, I've been starting to miss Sandrock. Even though I'm glad fighting the war is behind me, I still find myself missing all the action and everything. I don't think I'll ever fully forget it. Or all of you guys. Duo's dropped by a lot, but I haven't seen you, Heero, or Wufei since the war. It's sort of lonely being in the office all day, even with twenty-nine sisters to keep me company. One can only take so much of that.  
  
Well I hope you're doing well. Say hi to Cathy for me!  
  
~Quatre  
  
PS~ I couldn't seem to contact you via email. Did you change your address?  
  
He quickly got out a pen and started writing.  
  
Quatre stared out of the window of his office, watching the rain that had been falling for several days now. It was about time to head home, but he didn't really want to go home in this weather. He sighed and stood up, stretching. He put away the remaining paperwork and went home, his mood as gloomy as the weather.  
  
He stopped by the mailbox.  
  
"Bills, ads, more bills, job applications, even more bills..." he stopped at the next letter.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
The other mail forgotten, he rushed inside, sat down, and started reading.  
  
March 14  
  
Hey, Quatre.  
  
It really has been a while. Figures Duo would have my address; he's been flirting with Cathy. Yes, I'm still in the circus, but I want to get out of here. This place starts to get to you after a while.  
  
Congratulations on becoming president of Winner Enterprises. I'm sure you make a wonderful president, don't let them tell you you're not.  
  
I understand that you miss Sandrock. I miss Heavyarms, too. Sometimes I'd actually rather be fighting in the war again than be here at the circus. The war was so tragic, but I know I will never be completely whole without Heavyarms and the other pilots.  
  
My new email address is tbarton@travelingcircus.uk. Not very creative, I know. I've never really been a creative person.  
  
~Trowa  
  
PS~ I've missed you very much. Perhaps you can make room in your busy schedule to visit the circus. We're coming in early May. Do you think the president of Winner Enterprises would let a clown in a traveling circus take him out to dinner?  
  
Quatre quickly went to grab a pen and some paper. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day, after all...  
  
Tbc  
  
So how was it? It gets better, we promise! The first chapter was sort of an introductory thing; there will be a lot more to the story. Please r&r, and ideas for the title will be greatly appreciated!  
  
Fire_Wind 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing…yada yada yada. You know the drill.

Authors' notes: YAY! Chap 2 is up! Finally! I had a slight disagreement with this website…it didn't want to load the chapter. Thanks to Shadow-Assassin 4 our title! (We really needed the help!!!) Thanks everyone 4 tha reviews and I hope u enjoy the rest of our story!!

Rating: PG, maybe PG-13 later

Warnings: Yes this fic contains shounen-ai, so if that offends you, you can make use of that little button on your browser labeled "back." Oh yeah, mild angst to come.

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, Chapter 2

Trowa picked up his mail after another exhausting practice, glad to be done for the day. As soon as he saw the letter from Quatre, he went inside and started reading.

_March 17_

_Thank you for writing back Tro! I'm so glad Duo had the right address. Yeah, I'm sure I could work out a trip to the circus, and dinner sounds great, clown or not. Of course I'll come! We have a lot of catching up to do._

_So what's this about Duo and Cathy? He's sneakier than I thought! Told me he just had the addresses to "keep in touch." I'll have to have a "discussion" with him soon…even the great Shinigami can't hide everything!_

_I'll write again soon, maybe email. Right now I have to go stop one of my sisters from blowing up the kitchen._

_~Quatre_

Quatre checked his mail quickly after another long day at work, and very thankful when he saw the familiar address. He took the letter, remembering to bring the rest of the mail this time, inside to read.

_March 20_

_Cat,_

_Tro…no one's called me that in a while. It's nice to hear old nicknames. I'm surprised…the president of one of the most famous corporations in the world stooping so low as to have dinner with a mere clown. And not even a very good clown._

_We do have a lot of catching up to do. I've missed you guys so much. Except Duo. I've been seeing WAY too much of him lately._

_Duo and Cathy…well…he is keeping in touch, but not in the way you intend. He comes over about twice a week. I'm getting a little suspicious of that smirk on his face, and Cathy's acting all floaty. I don't understand women._

_You can email me, but I might now respond right away…we're coming up with a new routine…fun. NOT. Well, you can let your sister blow up the kitchen. Everyone knows you have enough of both._

_~Tro_

_PS~ You know you can call me if you ever need to get rid of anyone; I'll be there in a heartbeat._

Quatre smiled to himself and wrote his reply.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, don't own Gundam Wing, if we did wouldn't we be trying to make money off it? If you want to sue, go ahead- but all you'll get is a bunch of random paper clips, notes, and such, so it's probably best not to even bother. ^-^  
  
Authors' notes: A MILLION APOLOGIES ABOUT THE LATE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!! Wind (me) was having a major disagreement with her computer, and it didn't like my format, 'cuz I don't have Microsoft Word (yes I know I'm deprived ^-^) and the internet didn't agree with me...and Fire's computer won't post chapters...so again we're very sorry about the slow update. And the "squished" format of the previous chapter...I'll work on that...So anyway, chapters should be coming out closer together now.

  


Another thing, for any of you who have read "Episode Zero," we know this doesn't exactly follow along with what happens in AC 197, as we started to write this shortly before I purchased the book. And for those of you who haven't read it...do! It's really good.

  


Thanks to the people who were kind enough to review this story, it's much appreciated!!!

  


Um, ya already know the whole deal about who's writing what so...I guess it's on with the fic!  
  
Rating: PG, maybe to change to PG-13 later.  
  
Warnings: Yes this fic contains shounen-ai, so if that offends you, you can make use of that little button on your browser labeled "back." Oh, and possibly mild angst?? Depends on your definition I guess...

  


Oh, one more thing-it's just gonna be letters for the remaining "letter chapters," the paragraph things were getting sorta redundant...

  


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, Chapter 3

  


_Tro-_

  


_Oh, come on, you're a good clown! Besides, what would a circus be without Pierre? ^-^ I'm just kidding_, _I really am sorry you're not enjoying it as much anymore._

  


_Oh, so _that's_ where Duo's been going all this time! I should have known...So much for the "part-time job" he uses as an excuse_ _when he leaves._ _Something about a hot dog stand..._

  


_So when in May is the circus coming? I really hope it's soon. How is the new routine coming? I'm sure it'll be great, as always. I'm really looking forward to seeing it, and seeing you too._

  


_Don't worry, Iria didn't blow up the kitchen, at least not _this_ time. There are burn marks on the ceiling, though. *sigh* Maybe I should just ban her from the kitchen-she can be dangerous sometimes!_

  


_Ugh, I have to do this speech thing tomorrow-something about finances and budgets and such. Boring! Now if I could only get them to listen to me. So what if I'm only seventeen? They don't need to treat me like a kid!_

  


_Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you soon, Tro! I can't wait to see your performance. Good luck by the way!_

  


_~Cat_

  


_PS I'll be sure to call you next time I want to kill one of my sisters. I don't think it would be too good for my rep if the president of the company killed his sister._

  


_*~*~*_

  


_Cat-_

  


_Thanks for the compliment. Sorry, I was having a bad day-_ _Cathy skipped practice to have lunch with Duo. Again. Duo's hot dog stands, alright. Especially around Cathy. It's disgusting._ _//AN: lol Fire couldn't resist throwing that in there...//_ __

  


_Pierre...what a stupid anme. Anyway, we should be arriving May sixth, but the performances don't begin until the twelfth. The routine is HORRIBLE. I have to dance with a broom. A broom!!! How stupid is that??_

  


_Well, good luck with your speech. I know you will do wonderfully, as usual. _

  


_Have you been practicing your violin lately? I haven't really had much time to practice; I've been so busy!_

  


_I'll try not to make a complete fool of myself with the new routine (which will be hard, considering that the routine is stupid anyway...)._

  


_~Tro_

  


_PS I'm glad you wrote when you did. One more day and I was going to lose it. It's nice to now someone remembers I exist, because Duo and Cathy certainly don't. _

  



End file.
